Fear Between Friends
by Near to Mello
Summary: Victor is a very shy boy and doesn't have any friends. After being dared to got into a hauted mansion he befriends a ghost. Who said there wasn't something as weird as marrying a corpse? This is a 21st century fic not 19th!
1. Oh oh!

**A/N:** This is kind of a story I'm writting for school but I like it to be a fan fiction! Um... Enjoy...

* * *

**Oh-oh!**

Victor was a 12-year-old boy who was very bright and nice. He was everything a good boy should be, well almost. Though, there was only one problem, Victor didn't have any friends. Most kids at school always bullied him. Victor was very shy and was scared of almost anything that moved. There were three little words that described Victor, big petrified ninny.

By now you might think that Victor is just a ridiculous kid but there's a whole other side of this young lad. Victor was very talented. He could draw beautiful things. He got straight A's; all his teachers wished every student were like Victor.

Victor's family was like any other. His parents,Nell and William, were proud of their son but worried that he never seemed to be happy. Victor didn't really tell his parents about school. The only thing he said about school was that he got good grades, nothing about him not having friends nor did he tell them about kids bulling him. That was probably one of Victor's many mistakes. Victor had an older brother, Vincent. Since Victor had no friends he really liked spending time with his older brother. Vincent found Victor annoying, but he spent a lot of time with Victor and had kind of gotten used to his little brother's behavior that they were really close.

* * *

One day, while at school, Victor was about to go to his last class of the day when Richard bumped into him. Richard was one of the many kids who bullied Victor; actually, he was the one who bullied Victor the most. 

"Watch where you're going!" Richard yelled at Victor in an annoyed voice.

"S-sorry!" Victor quickly said. He tried to walk away from Richard but the boy stopped him.

"Hey, Vicor-"

"Um… Sorry b-but my name is V-victor."

"Don't interrupt me Vicor or whatever your name is! Now where was I…?" Richard tapped his chin thinking hard. "Oh yeah!" He snapped his fingers. "Guess what? Today is your lucky day! You'll only have to do my math and my science homework… Well unless I get another writing assignment from Ms. Montalvo!"

Richard started laughing Victor just looked down at his shoes.

"Hey! What do you say?" Richard asked then Victor pushing him a little.

Victor quickly looked up. "O-okay… I'll do your homework…"

Richard smirked and walked past Victor. Victor just stood there unaware of what was going on. Suddenly he heard the late bell ring.

"Oh-oh!" Victor quickly headed to his next class.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Victor was nervous. Richard was going to show up any second now to give his homework to him. He wanted to tell his parents or a teacher but when he tried to he thought of what Richard would do to him. 

Victor stood in front of a lawn of gloomy-looking house. Well, it looked to be a mansion more than a house cause it was huge. It was painted in a gray color. The door was white yet it seemed to be gray as well. There were many windows but most of them were shattered and the rest were covered with wood preventing anyone to see inside. The mansion seemed to be three stories high. It looked gloomy and a bit scary yet it was a normal house through Victor's eyes.

Victor finally remembered this mansion. Everyone at school knew the story behind it. The story said that the owner of the mansion had killed his daughter because he claimed that a demon was inside of her. The owner went mad yet again after killing his daughter this time saying that every night he would hear the piano play one of the girl's beautiful melodies. Of course no one believed him. _"A piano playing itself? That's absurd!" _Was what they would say. Few years after that the man and his wife died leaving everything they owned in the mansion but nobody dared to go into the mansion to steel their property because strange things kept happening in the mansion. People say that a girl sometimes peeks out on one of the windows with tear streaming down her little face and others say they hear someone play the piano.

Victor was truly scared of many things but for some strange reason the story of the so-called girl did not scare him at all. He didn't even think it was real. Victor's attention was suddenly focused on a window next to the door. A strange glowing figure had appeared. It was a girl. He wondered what a girl would be doing in an abandoned mansion. The girl was crying? Victor looked around cautiously. He then turned back to the window but the girl wasn't there anymore.

"Okay, m-maybe I do believe that story now…" Victor said to himself.

"Hey Vicor!" A familiar voice yelled.

'_It's Victor!'_ Victor thought. He turned to his side and saw Richard walking with two of his friends.

"Here's my homework…" Richard said handing Victor a notebook and some paper with writing on it. "Oh and I got another writing assignment from Ms. Montalvo… Sorry but you'll have to write a paragraph twenty times!" He and his friends laughed.

Victor paid no attention to them, he just read what it said on the paper.

"You were chewing gum?" He asked not taking his eyes of the paper.

"I know right? Got in trouble for such a dumb thing!" Richard said when he finally stopped laughing.

Victor gave a small nod and kept reading.

"Rich, let's get out of here… It's that mansion." One of Richard's friends said.

Richard looked at his friend confused and then at the house they were standing in front of.

"You actually believe that story?" Victor asked.

Richard's two friends nodded. Victor just shook his head with a little giggle. Richard smirked. He was going to have some fun.

"So…" Richard said walking toward Victor. "You don't think that the story of the mansion is true?" He put his hand on Victor's left shoulder.

Victor shook his head a little and then said, "Well it just seems like someone might had just made it up to scare people I mean a piano playing a song by itself?"

"Whoa! I didn't know you were that brave!" Richard said sarcastically. Victor raised an eyebrow and Richard continued. "You know if you're not scared of that silly old mansion then you should go in it and check out what's inside."

"Loved to…" Victor said also sarcastically. "But can't, my parents a have a districted rule on me going into supposedly haunted houses." He stared at Richard who had an emotionless expression on his face.

"Say what?" Richard said.

"In other words my parents don't allow me to."

"Oh come one! Just don't tell your parents. What they don't know won't hurt them right?"

"I guess so…"

"Then it settled!" Richard said clapping his hands. "Tomorrow you will come here at exactly seven o'clock, go into the mansion, stay there for an hour and you will be considered my best friend, that means you won't have to do my homework nor will I bully you ever again!"

Both of Richard's friends were left with their jaws dropped on the ground.

"Are you serious?" Victor asked.

"Of course I am! Would I lie to you?" Richard stated trying to sound as innocent as he could.

Victor stared at Richard once more.

"Well…" Richard said walking toward his friends. "I understand if you're too scared."

"I-I'm not scared!" Victor almost yelled. "I'll go into this mansion and after an hour I will come out!"

"Okay… Then see ya tomorrow!" Richard and his friends walked away.

"Rich are you really going to become his friend?" One of Richard's friends asked.

"Of course not! I just want to see how long he can stay in that dumb old house before he runs out crying for his mom." Richard and his friends once again laughed.

* * *

Victor was left alone in front of the house staring at the window where he had seen the girl. 

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! 


	2. I accept

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while… Enjoy!

* * *

**I accept!**

It was the end of the day and Victor was nervous. Richard was going to show up any second now to give his homework to him. He wanted to tell his parents or a teacher but when he tried to he thought of what Richard would do to him.

Victor stood in front of a lawn of gloomy-looking house. Well, it looked to be a mansion more than a house cause it was huge. It was painted in a gray color. The door was white yet it seemed to be gray as well. There were many windows but most of them were shattered and the rest were covered with wood preventing anyone to see inside. The mansion seemed to be three stories high. It looked gloomy and a bit scary yet it was a normal house through Victor's eyes.

Victor finally remembered this mansion. Everyone at school knew the story behind it. The story said that the owner of the mansion had killed his daughter because he claimed that a demon was inside of her. The owner went mad yet again after killing his daughter this time saying that every night he would hear the piano play one of the girl's beautiful melodies. Of course no one believed him. _"A piano playing itself? That's absurd!" _Was what they would say. Few years after the man and his wife died leaving everything they owned in the mansion but nobody dared to go into the mansion to steel their property because strange things kept happening in the mansion. People say that a girl sometimes peeks out on one of the windows with tear streaming down her little face and others say they hear someone play the piano.

Victor was truly scared of many things but for some strange reason the story of the so-called girl did not scare him at all. He didn't even think it was real. Victor's attention was suddenly focused on a window next to the door. A strange glowing figure had appeared. It was a girl. He wondered what a girl would be doing in an abandoned mansion. The girl was crying? Victor looked around cautiously. He then turned back to the window but the girl wasn't there anymore.

"Okay, m-maybe I do believe that story now…" Victor said to himself.

"Hey Vicor!" A familiar voice yelled.

'_It's Victor!'_ Victor thought. He turned to his side and saw Richard walking with two of his friends.

"Here's my homework…" Richard said handing Victor a notebook and some paper with writing on it. "Oh and I got another writing assignment from Ms. Montalvo… Sorry but you'll have to write a paragraph twenty times!" He and his friends laughed.

Victor paid no attention to them, he just read what it said on the paper.

"You were chewing gum?" He asked not taking his eyes of the paper.

"I know right? Got in trouble for such a dumb thing!" Richard said when he finally stopped laughing.

Victor gave a small nod and kept reading.

"Rich, let's get out of here… It's that mansion." One of Richard's friends said.

Richard looked at his friend confused and then at the house they were standing in front of.

"You actually believe that story?" Victor asked.

Richard's two friends nodded. Victor just shook his head with a little giggle. Richard smirked. He was going to have some fun.

"So…" Richard said walking toward Victor. "You don't think that the story of the mansion is true?" He put his hand on Victor's left shoulder.

Victor shook his head a little and then said, "Well it just seems like someone might had just made it up to scare people I mean a piano playing a song by itself?"

"Whoa! I didn't know you were that brave!" Richard said sarcastically. Victor raised an eyebrow and Richard continued. "You know if you're not scared of that silly old mansion then you should go in it and check out what's inside."

"Loved to…" Victor said also sarcastically. "But can't, my parents a have a districted rule on me going into supposedly haunted houses." He stared at Richard who had an emotionless expression on his face.

"Say what?" Richard said.

"In other words my parents don't allow me to."

"Oh come one! Just don't tell your parents. What they don't know won't hurt them right?"

"I guess so…"

"Then it settled!" Richard said clapping his hands. "Tomorrow you will come here at exactly seven o'clock, go into the mansion, stay there for an hour and you will be considered my best friend, that means you won't have to do my homework nor will I bully you ever again!"

Both of Richard's friends were left with their jaws dropped on the ground.

"Are you serious?" Victor asked.

"Of course I am! Would I lie to you?" Richard stated trying to sound as innocent as he could.

Victor stared at Richard once more.

"Well…" Richard said walking toward his friends. "I understand if you're too scared."

"I-I'm not scared!" Victor almost yelled. "I'll go into this mansion and after an hour I will come out!"

"Okay… Then see ya tomorrow!" Richard and his friends walked away.

"Rich are you really going to become his friend?" One of Richard's friends asked.

"Of course not! I just want to see how long he can stay in that dumb old house before he runs out crying for his mom." Richard and his friends once again laughed.

* * *

Victor was left alone in front of the house staring at the window where he had seen the girl.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself.

* * *

When Victor got home he quickly ran toward his room and slammed the door shut. He lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He then sat up after a few minutes of just resting and walked toward his desk. He sat down on his chair and started doing his homework, not to forget Richard's. It wasn't long before Victor had finished his homework; he then started to do Richard's. He finished it quickly as well except for the writing assignment. Victor was about to start on it when someone knocked on his door.

"Victor, dinner time!" He heard his mom say.

"Okay mom, I'll be right out…" Victor replied.

Victor put his homework away in his backpack and set Richard's aside for now. He then walked out of his room and toward the kitchen.

It was a quiet dinner. Nobody at the table talked, especially Victor, not after what had happened after school. Unfortunately Victor's parents always asked him if anything new had happened. Victor hated to lie but he had to because Richard sacred him. Yes, any second now Victor's dad or mom would ask; _"So, anything new happened at school today Victor?"_

"So, anything new happened at school today Victor." William asked breaking the silence in the air and also trying to start a conversation.

"Um… Not really…" Victor said.

"Are you done with your homework honey?" Victor's mom asked.

"Almost… I'm just missing one more thing." Victor said looking down at his plate that was still full of spaghetti.

"Are you feeling okay sweetheart?"

"I'm okay mom… I'm not that hungry, may I please be excused?"

"But you haven't even touched your food…"

"I-I'm not hungry mom."

"Okay…" Nell said slowly in a very worried voice.

Victor got out of his seat and walked back to his room. His parents exchanged worried looks.

"Wonder what's going on with him. He's usually hungry at this late hour…" William stated. Nell nodded and continued eating.

Vincent, on the other hand, just stared at Victor's plate. He seemed gloomier than usual. Something was going on and Vincent was gonna find out!

* * *

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think! So _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ Thank you! 


	3. Lies, Lies, Lies

**A/N:** _See how fast I update! It's only been and hour and I already posted the third chapter!_ Sorry… I was having a moment… Anyways _**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS WELL!

* * *

**_

**Lies, lies, lies…**

Victor took his seat once more and worked on Richard's writing assignment. After a few minutes he had finished only half of the work when his bedroom door slammed open making Victor jump out of his chair.

"My bad…" Vincent had just entered the room.

"My bad?" Victor asked, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Well sorry Mr. Sensitive!"

Victor glared at his older brother. "Next time can you knock before -no- instead of slamming the door open?"

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Shesh… Talk about moody li'l bro!" Vincent laughed taking a seat on Victor's bed. "So… Finished with your homework yet?"

Victor shook his head nervously.

"What ya got left?" Vincent asked taking a paper from the desk that was next to Victor.

"Hey! Please give that back!" Victor asked trying to take the paper away from his older brother. Victor looked at the paper and recognized it immediately. _'Oh-oh!'_ Victor thought, _'That's the paper that says that Richard got in trouble!'_

Vincent stretched out his hand and placed it on his brother's face to prevent his little brother from getting close to him. Victor waved his arms wildly struggling to get the paper back.

"You got in trouble for chewing gum?" Vincent asked.

"What?" Victor asked still trying to get the paper back.

"It says here that you got in trouble for chewing gum!" Vincent said.

"I… um… It's not mine!" Victor said.

"What do you mean it's not yours?" Vincent asked annoyed.

"It says here…" Victor said trying to point at the bottom of the paper. "Richard Marrow…"

"Huh?" Vincent looked at the paper confused. "_'Richard Marrow…'_" Vincent read to himself.

Vincent let go of Victor and he fell on the ground.

"Ow…" Victor wined.

"How is it that you have this?" Vincent asked as he stood up to help Victor up.

"I found it on my way home!" Victor said once he got up.

"Okay… Why were you sad during dinner?" Vincent asked this time taking a seat on Victor's chair.

"I wasn't sad! I-I just… Wasn't hungry…" Victor said nervously.

"Whatever you say li'l bro… I'll see ya later." Vincent got up and exited his brother's room.

Victor bowed his head in shame.

"Victor." Victor looked up and saw his brother at the door speaking to him. "I want you to remember that I'm your big brother and that you can tell me anything, okay?"

Victor nodded and Vincent closed the door.

"Close one…" Victor whispered to himself.

Victor truly hated to lie to his parents and especially to Vincent. Vincent always thought that Victor was a good kid and that he had many friends. He would have never expected his little brother to lie that's why Vincent trusted Victor on anything he said to be true. However, Vincent always had this little feeling that told him that everything Victor said was just a big fat lie.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning and Victor couldn't sleep. So many things passed through his head. Like going into the mansion without telling his parents or his brother. Also having to lie to his brother for like the millionth time. And not to forget the glowing figure he'd seen yesterday. Yeah, today was going to be an interesting day…

* * *

A few hours later Victor went to school not having any sleep the night before, yet ha didn't feel tired. The thought of going into the mansion kept Victor quite awake.

All of Victor's classes went by quickly. He was in his seventh period class and the end of the day was close. He sat on his chair staring at the clock on the wall waiting for 3 o'clock. Although he was very nervous about going into the mansion, he still just wanted to get this over with.

Victor kept staring at the clock. Suddenly one thing took over Victor's mind. Vincent. Victor kept hoping that his brother wouldn't find out about the mansion thing. But Vincent was always suspicious about Victor. The only thing Victor could do was hope.

The bell rang after what it seemed an eternity for Victor. He walked slowly down the hallways toward the exit. He wondered if it had been a bad decision to accept going into the mansion. It probably was. Victor made many mistakes. Yeah, it was one of Victor's mistakes, maybe even the biggest one yet but he didn't want to be considered the scardy cat of the entire school.

* * *

Victor went home and as always went to his room but not to do his homework because it was Friday. Victor took one of his sketchbooks and started drawing a butterfly. When Victor was nervous he always drew butterflies or what he was nervous about. An hour passed and Victor had drawn about thirty pictures of butterflies and one of the mansion. 

"Victor?" Victor heard his mom say from outside his bedroom. "Are you there?"

"Yeah mom." Victor replied.

"Well, dinner's almost ready so please come out of your room in five minutes."Nell said, "What are you doing?"

Victor looked at the stack of papers full of drawings of butterflies and said, "I'm just drawing."

"Okay then." Was the last thingNell said before leaving.

* * *

It was yet another quiet dinner. Victor had to make an excuse to be able to get out of the house before seven o'clock. He couldn't just sneak out. His brother was always aware of when Victor was in the house or not. It would be too risky so instead Victor decided to just ask his parents. 

"Mom, dad, could I got to my friend's house at seven?" Victor asked.

His parents exchanged surprised looks. It was the first time Victor had asked to go to a friend's house or to even be with a friend.

"Sure son." William replied, "Who's your friend?"

Victor froze, he had to come up with a name or just say something before his brother would start getting suspicious.

"Richard!" Victor accidentally yelled. _'Why'd you say 'Richard'?'_ He asked himself in his head. He turned to his brother who seemed to be researching something in his head.

"Richard?" Vincent finally said, "Isn't he that kid who you said got in trouble for chewing gum in class?"

Victor nodded slyly.

Nell and William stared at their two sons.

"Ignore your brother sweetheart." Nell said shaking her head while Vincent glared at his mother. "Where is your friend's house?"

"Close to here…" Victor said slowly.

"Want me to drive you there?" William asked.

"No it's okay dad." Victor quickly said. "It's not far from here… I'll just walk there."

"What time will you be back?" Nell asked concerned.

"Around eight." Victor said looking at his watch.

"Want me to pick you up?" Vincent asked sarcastically.

"No thanks." Victor replied.

"Why not?" Vincent asked trying to sound surprised.

"One; you don't even know where my friend lives and two; I think I can handle walking."

"But you might get lost in the darkness!" Vincent said still sarcastically. "Besides, you're afraid of the dark!"

"Vincent!" Nell yelled very annoyed. "Thanks enough thank you!"

"Sorry." Vincent said chuckling to himself.

Victor stared at his brother hoping Vincent wouldn't find out what Victor was really going to do at seven.

* * *

After dinner Victor went to his room. 

'_Lies, lies, lies! That's all I ever do!' _Victor yelled in his head. _'That's all I'm good at! I always have to lie! To my parents, to my brother! MY OWN BROTHER! The only friend I have!'_

Victor fell on his bed trying not to cry. But he couldn't stop the tears from coming out. He couldn't take it anymore. All his life was filled with lies, nothing but lies. Victor wanted to scream. There was too much pressure for such a young child. He could tell someone but the consequences. But then again, what could be worse than lying to your family, to your brother, your only friend?

* * *

**A/N: _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
